When Eyes and Optics Meet llDecepticonsll
by LugiaTsuyu
Summary: When a sinister-looking Line-Haul suddenly transforms into a giant evil-looking robot before her very eyes, Elizabeth knows she will now exist as nothing but a pet. However, she soon realizes that she has not only given him her life, but also her heart...
1. Prologue

**Title:** Shades of Time I ~ When Eyes and Optics Meet {Decepticons} ~: Prologue  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama, and (some) Action.  
**Pairings:** Megatron x Elizabeth(OC)  
**Summary:  
**- When a sinister-looking Line-Haul suddenly transforms into a giant evil-looking robot before her very eyes, Elizabeth knows she will now exist as nothing but a pet. However, she soon realizes that she has not only given him her life, but also her heart...

**Warnings:  
**1) Hi, Nice to meet you all (again). I'm LugiaTsuyu. I was from Thailand. So English is not my first language. That's why you will probably find a lot of grammar mistakes and not so smooth writing (such as repeated words and so on). And any comments, criticisms, corrections, and suggestions are greatly appreciated.  
2) I am writing this as I go, so yeah. LOL  
3) Also, you will probably find a lot of OOCness because I've never watched the Transformers cartoons before, just the three films, so I will apologize about that in advance. Please bear with me and I hope you will like my story. (Even though I am turning an action-packed franchise into romantic drama/comedy one.)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Transformers, just my original characters, as it belongs to Hasbro, Marvel, IDW and Paramount.

**Credit to:** I have to give these authors credits. As they were the ones who motivated me to write this story. First to **Nora Roberts/J.D. Robb**, I am such a big fan of hers, and Dale and Taya are totally inspired by Roarke and Eve from her In Death series. Second, to **orphan mia**, for her incredible 'Strange Creature'. Then to **Elexies**, for her awesome 'Gateway of the Mind' story. And last but not least, to **Ray of Starlight**, for her amazing 'The Ties that Bind' series. I really thank you all for giving me the courage to finally written down my imaginations for others to see.  
Oh! I almost forgot! I really want to thank **TFWiki staffs and members** for their hard work. The info they've gathered on that site has been VERY useful and convenient for me to do a lot of research for this story. So thank you very much!

~o~

* * *

~o~

**When Eyes and Optics Meet {Decepticons}  
Prologue**

~o~

_Namibia, South Africa  
April 21th, 2012  
9:23 am._

Elizabeth Howell was, at age twenty-seven and five feet three inches tall, a natural redhead, with oval-shaped face, dry lips and dry skin from lack of proper caring, an all-in-all everyday kind of woman. The only notable thing about her was the expressive, unusual emerald-colored with hints of golden flecks eyes.

She'd ran away from home when she had been fifteen and had never looked back. At the age of nineteen, Beth had gone to a gallery show and found her passion, her peace of mind, in nature photography. She'd worked her butt off cleaning people's houses—and had gotten fired most of the time because of her clumsiness—before she could afford her first professional camera and pay for her photography classes at a decent college.

Now, as an almost-well-known freelance photographer, Beth was making enough money and had bought a little apartment she liked to call her own 'den' back in the States. It's nothing glamorous, but it provided her with a sense of security, and a sense of relief she had fought hard to feel again since her mother had remarried thirteen years ago.

Beth smiled sadly, and focused her camera's lens on a pride of African lions a few meters away. Trying her best to not disturb the magnificent creatures, she captured their wondrous activities; the king of the wild roaring into the open grass field, the females nurturing their youngs, and—her personal favorite—the miraculously innocent cubs playing with each other.

She loved the African wilderness. She had been to most of the countries around here, taking pictures of different types of animals, trees, and the skies. And her first time in Namibia's isolated, wildlife land was currently more than enjoyable.

It was, until she saw an odd looking M915 Line-Haul speeding toward her from the right.

Something warned her that this abnormal vehicle was dangerous, namely the instinctive, frightened roars of the lions and how they were quickly moving themselves and their babies away from the scene.

Beth immediately thought: _Hunters_. She ran to her camouflage-painted Jeep, which she had parked ten feet behind her, and dug out her satellite radio phone from her travel bag to report a possible illegal hunting to the officers nearby.

Her fingers stopped short on the first number she had just punched in when the Line-Haul let out an animalistic growl. Then, after a heartbeat of stillness, the vehicle just...transformed, becoming a thirty-feet, extremely scary-looking robot. Half of its metallic head covered by a sand-dirtied cloak, it was staring at her with those sinister, sparkling crimson optics.

Overcame by fear, Beth stood where she was, frozen, only to land rigidly on her behind when the giant closed in on her.

The corner of its...lips...curved into a cruel smirk. "**Well, well, well. Have you lost your way, fleshling?**" It spoke with a male, ominous voice. So, despite her terror, Beth mentally assumed 'it' was more like a 'he'.

"Please." She whispered, but had no idea what she was begging him for.

The cruelty in his grin turned sadistic. "**Very well.**"

Beth saw it before he even move. Her death.

In that moment, instead of devastating horror, she found peace. She had, deep down in her mind since that night thirteen years ago, wanted to end her life countless times, but she'd always been too much of a coward to have actually done it herself. It was her darkest, most shameful secret.

_But now..._

Beth slowly closed her eyes, and felt an unnatural-caused wind blowing, coming at her.

She was finally going to be free...

Then...oblivion.

~o~

_That stupid female insect fainted_, Megatron smirked.

Oh, he had meant very much to blow her head off. But what he saw sparked his rare interest, his curiosity. The human woman had feared him, he knew. Who wouldn't? He was Megatron, the ruler and destroyer of the Universe. But the instant he'd pointed his gun at her, charging its power to maximum strength before he fire her useless existence into nothing, fear had no longer tainted her eyes, only acceptance and...disturbing elation.

So instead, he'd aimed his gun at the fleeing animal behind her, and blasted the male lion into pieces, half imagining Starscream in its place.

But the fleshling had fainted in the process.

_Might as well_, Megatron thought, putting his weapon away and walked toward the woman's body on the dirt ground. He paused for a second, then bent down to pick her small form between his sharp fingers, scratching her side a little.

This human female might proved to be an interesting pet.

~o~

* * *

~o~

**Author's Note: **Hi again! Nice to meet you, Readers (if this is the first time you have read my story.) First things first, let me apologize (like I always do) for my lack of proper knowledge concerning grammar and vocabulary. I really hope they didn't cause any inconvenient for you while reading WEAOM{D} (I had to initialize it).

A~~~nyway, how's the prologue? To those of you who have read Reaching You before, you'll notice there's little to no change in Megatron's and Beth's first meeting scene. And there won't be many changes, if at all, in the next chapter or two, but I hope you'll still read them and tell me what you think (I'm greedy for comments and opinions, I know LOL).

And to those who have read it for the first time, how is it? Do you think Megatron is in-character or too OOC? What about Beth? I really hope she's not Mary Sue. Please do not hesitate to comment, suggest, criticize, and correct any mistakes in my story(stories), because I'll totally appreciate it if you do!

Oh, and one last thing, if you are also the Autobots fans, don't forget to check out **When Eyes and Optics Meet [Autobots]**! It's basically the same story and timeline. I just didn't have anything better to do so I decided to-make it more difficult and annoying for you to read LOL-separate it into two parts, one for the Autobots, and one for the Decepticons...Yeah...

Well, goodbye for today, guys! I really thank you for giving this story a(nother) chance! I hope to see you all again in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Shades of Time I ~ When Eyes and Optics Meet {Decepticons} ~: Chapter 1  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama, and (some) Action.  
**Pairings:** Megatron x Elizabeth(OC)  
**Summary:  
**- When a sinister-looking Line-Haul suddenly transforms into a giant evil-looking robot before her very eyes, Elizabeth knows she will now exist as nothing but a pet. However, she soon realizes that she has not only given him her life, but also her heart...

**Warnings:  
**1) Hi, Nice to meet you all (again). I'm LugiaTsuyu. I was from Thailand. So English is not my first language. That's why you will probably find a lot of grammar mistakes and not so smooth writing (such as repeated words and so on). And any comments, criticisms, corrections, and suggestions are greatly appreciated.  
2) I am writing this as I go, so yeah. LOL  
3) Also, you will probably find a lot of OOCness because I've never watched the Transformers cartoons before, just the three films, so I will apologize about that in advance. Please bear with me and I hope you will like my story. (Even though I am turning an action-packed franchise into romantic drama/comedy one.)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Transformers, just my original characters, as it belongs to Hasbro, Marvel, IDW and Paramount.

**Credit to:** I have to give these authors credits. As they were the ones who motivated me to write this story. First to **Nora Roberts/J.D. Robb**, I am such a big fan of hers, and Dale and Taya are totally inspired by Roarke and Eve from her In Death series. Second, to **orphan mia**, for her incredible 'Strange Creature'. Then to **Elexies**, for her awesome 'Gateway of the Mind' story. And last but not least, to **Ray of Starlight**, for her amazing 'The Ties that Bind' series. I really thank you all for giving me the courage to finally written down my imaginations for others to see.  
Oh! I almost forgot! I really want to thank **TFWiki staffs and members** for their hard work. The info they've gathered on that site has been VERY useful and convenient for me to do a lot of research for this story. So thank you very much!

~o~

* * *

~o~

**When Eyes and Optics Meet {Decepticons}  
Chapter 1:  
When Reality and Nightmare are One and the Same**

~o~

_Namibia, South Africa  
April 21th, 2012  
1:14 pm._

Blazing heat licked her skin, crawled its way deep to the core of her consciousness, slowly waking her from the painless death...

_Am I in hell?_ Beth thought.

She knew she was sweating. She could feel that uncomfortable moistness on her skin, and the smell of...dried grass and dirt?

_Wait..._

_Hell has grass and dirt?_

Starting to doubt her surrounding, Beth fluttered her eyes open, sprang herself up into a sitting position...

And could do nothing but let out a soundless scream.

There he was, two meters away, sitting one knee pointed skyward and another stretched out on the ground, a very king-like posture, with his bloody crimson eyes—optics—staring at her.

She hadn't noticed his half-torn face when she'd first saw him, as he had covered it with a hood. But he'd taken it off now. And instead of making him look weak, the disfigurement somehow managed to put a dangerous vibe all over him.

And those little spider-like robots creeping out from the wound only added to her fear.

"**Hn,**" he said deep in his throat, a wicked smile appeared on his metallic mouth. "**Took you long enough to come to, fleshling. I was beginning to get bored.**"

She didn't dare ask what he would have done to her if he had been bored. The answer was obvious enough in his optics.

"I- I'm...I'm sorry" Beth blurted out the first thing that popped into her mind.

Megatron raised his brow. Not quite the reaction he expected. But it was a good sign, he mused. It would be too boring if the human female were predictable. "**Come closer.**"

Obediently, she pushed herself from the grass and walked shakily toward him. Fear was vibrating from her, but she didn't avoid his gaze when she glanced up at him with those uniquely-colored human eyes.

_Interesting._

"**What are you called, fleshling?**"

She gasped for air. "E-...Li-Liz-a" Her name had never been so difficult, and painful, to say.

The giant robot was clearly annoyed by her stuttering, so he threw his hand in the air and cut her off with, "**Never mind, fleshling**"

Her only response was to blink dumbly at him.

Then the sudden squealing sounds behind her caught Beth's attention. She whirled around, and saw...robotic babies?

There were at least a dozen of them, trying to poke themselves out of the hollowed oil barrels. The containers were huge, but with two to three of them crammed in each, it became way too small. Beth couldn't smother a sudden sympathy that snaked its way into her gut.

The giant, scary robot stood up to his thirty-five feet height, strode to the little ones, dipped his clawed hands into a large, wooden bowl he had picked up from the ground next to the barrels, and fed them with something that looked a lot like metal sprinkles.

"**Don't be greedy, my fragile ones.**" He said when more than one of them almost fell out of the barrels trying to reach for the food.

The calm gentleness in his voice surprised her. Touched her, even. And Beth had to ask herself if this scorching heat was making her insane.

_It must be._ Because as every logical cell in her body screamed: _Run!_, instead, she rushed over and grabbed one of that metal-sprinkle bowls when she saw the one in his hand was about to run out. And, with both of hers, she quietly offered it to him.

As he aimlessly threw the now-emptied bowl aside, he suspiciously narrowed his optics at her. "**What are you doing, fleshling?**"

"Um, I ah...You're almost out of it. And they...they still look..." She glance at the babies. _Murderous._ "Hungry." She finished.

He growled low in his throat, yanked the bowl, none too gently, from her, and went back to his feeding without saying anything.

Few minutes had passed, Beth was nervously rubbing her damp palms on her faded jeans, deciding whether she should use this chance to run away or not, when he spoke again. "**You are my slave now, fleshling.**"

Since he hadn't killed her the first time, she'd already figured as much. But hearing it out loud still gave her a chill down the spine. "Y-yes." She managed.

"**You will address me as Lord Megatron.**" Now he turned to her. And in addition, so did his canon.

"Lord Megatron" She whispered, trying really hard to concentrate on his face rather than his gun.

With that, he tucked his weapon away, pointed to the little robots. "**Your main duty is to take care of them.**" A pause and a smirk. "**And entertain me.**"

_'Come on, little girl, entertain me.'_

Her breath caught. Her heartbeat quicken to an almost inhuman speed. That nightmare, a long-buried memory, hit her so hard she took a step back in retreat. Beth unconsciously shook her head and hugged herself defensively.

Megatron saw what was in her eyes and told himself he did not like it one bit. He enjoyed seeing terrors in these useless organic-based life forms, but only when they were directed at him.

She wasn't looking at him now, but those eyes displayed something deeper, stronger than fear. It was pure despair and horror.

Yes, he did not like that at all.

"**Pull yourself together, fleshling! Or I will rid of your existence now!**" And he meant every word.

The threat put a stop to her current state of mind. Beth took a long gulp of breath and exhaled slowly.

_It was thirteen years ago, that monster is long gone, and I'm stronger now_, Beth told herself.

...If only she could believe it...

A loud engine noise from up above snapped her attention back to the present. Beth looked at the sky and saw a F-22 military jet flying closer to them. Her first reaction was to cry out for help, but the strange patterns on the aircraft told her it's not manmade, but something _alien_.

The jet landed a few meters away from the giant robot and...transformed.

Its wings, engine parts, and cockpit shifted around, making all sorts of heavy electronic sounds. Seconds later, a thirty feet of a robot was standing in its place. Compared to...Lord Megatron, this one had an eagle, bird-like shape. The only similarities between the two—and the little ones—were metallic bodies and those bright red optics.

The newly-arrived robot sank on one knee and said, "**Master, I've returned from space.**"

His voice, unlike his—and her—master, was very...squeaky, Beth decided. It had a very sinister tone just like Lord Megatron's, but with less power and a lot more...annoying—not that she would ever say it out loud.

"**I can see that for myself, you piece of junk.**" Megatron snarled. He moved away from the oil barrels after he'd shoved the baby-robot food at the human. Beth, automatically understood what he'd wanted, continued to feed the babies.

Megatron did not want to admit, even to himself, but he was impressed with this female more and more by each passing minute. She was extremely vulnerable, but there was undeniable courage. It could be seen from the way her eyes had widen for only an earth second, when his irritating second-in-command had approached them, before a calm acceptance had washed over her.

Oh, she would most likely try to escape at some point—humans were foolish that way—but it would be an enjoyable, effortless game to hunt her down. And Megatron was almost looking forward to that.

But his light mood was instantly gone when Starscream inquired in an overly-faked respect. "**Master, this human insect is...?**"

"**A pet.**" Megatron hissed and found it satisfying that the human female's hands flinched a little, but nothing else.

Starscream narrowed his optics at the silent insect's back, then grinned viciously. "**Come here, woman.**"

Beth stopped what she was doing, reluctantly turned to look at the bird-like robot under her long lashes, and started toward him when Megatron growled. "**You are **_**my **_**slave, fleshling! You do **_**not **_**take orders from anyone but **_**me**_**!**"

His voice was like thunder striking the ground, so she let out a, "Y-yes, Lord Megatron," and immediately went back to feeding the younglings.

Starscream was more than furious, but as always, he hid it under the revere pretense. "**You are truly the ruler of the universe, my master.**"

"**Enough with your disgusting flattery, Starscream. What of the mission I had assigned to you?**"

Starscream, still on his knee, kept his head bowed down to conceal his resentment. He gritted his teeth, unclenched them, then calmly spoke, "**I've conveyed your order to Soundwave. Laserbeak will take care of it.**" After he was certain he'd suppressed all of his anger, he looked up at his leader. "**I have a rather...pressing matter to speak with you, Lord Megatron**"

Optics focused on his new pet— who was...talking to the Hatchlings?—Megatron gave a go-ahead hand wave.

Starscream raised his metallic brows. "**With the human present?**"

The said human's shoulders jerked a little. But she didn't stop the task at hand.

The Decepticon leader snapped his head around to snarl at his second-in-command. "**Do not make me repeat myself, Starscream.**"

Megatron dropped himself to sit on the ground once more. The injuries he'd gotten during his last battle with Prime almost one earth month ago had weaken him greatly. And with this traitorous, backstabbing Starscream around, he had to be more cautious than usual.

But it was worth the trouble, he told himself. After all, finally, the victory had been his, not those stupid Autobots' and their useless human comrades'. Their attempt to prevent him and his Decepticons from releasing the frozen Shockwave in Russia had ended in failure. The Decepticon assassin and scientist was now, along with his pet, Driller, in hiding and awaiting for his next command.

When he saw that his leader wouldn't change his mind about the human female, and Starscream didn't care to be beaten and humiliated in front of the little insect, he stood up and stepped back at least five meters from the larger Decepticon. Megatron, without a doubt, wouldn't be pleased with what he was about to tell him. "**Soundwave reported two other Decepticons have,**" he took another step back, just in case, "**gone missing.**"

That made seven Decepticons in the past ten weeks.

To Starscream's absolute surprise, Megatron only growled, "**Autobots?**"

"**We do not know.**"

_That's_ when the Decepticon leader sprung from where he was sitting, grabbed Starscream by the throat, and slammed him forcefully to the ground.

"**Then until you do...**"Megatron said slowly through the mist of dirt. He let go of his hand, straightened to his full height, only to kick the winged Decepticon so hard he flung back into a nearby tree and shattered it in half. "**Do not show your ugly face before me!**"

Using what remained of the tree as a support, and cursing the living Unicron out of Megatron inside his head, Starscream got to his feet, bowed. "**As you wish, Master.**"

Then he quickly transformed himself back into the F-22, and took off to the clear, afternoon sky of Namibia.

As the sound of the jet's engine faded away, Beth let out a breath she had been holding since Mega-...Lord Megatron had thrown the smaller robot, Starscream, flat on his back. It was a horrifying scene to witness. All that capability of violence. All that temperament. All that power.

And all that fascination she'd felt deep inside of her.

She wished—God, she truly wished—she'd had that kind of strength thirteen years ago. Then maybe, just maybe, things wouldn't have turned out this way.

But it had, she thought sadly as she moved to feed the younglings in the next barrel. And now she had no choice but to live with it.

Because her life was no longer hers, but belonged to the very being that both horrified and fascinated her.

_Lord Megatron._

~o~

* * *

~o~

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! Sorry for the slow update! I planned to update this chapter on Sunday, but my cousin was getting married and things had been chaotic! Bless her and her new husband, but boy, I'm glad that's over!

So's how this chapter? Megatron and Starscream too OOC? I don't know, I feel bad because my vocabulary is very limited, and I know Megatron usually has more creative words when insulting Starscream...Sorry about that, guys! Good thing Beth is my OC, and we are not really getting into her character that much...until the next chapter, anyway.

Again, though I told myself I wouldn't mention it... but my grammar and writing style suck! Sorry about that, too! (I think it was kinda okay until Megatron was like "Do not make me repeat myself, Starscream"...Then it went downhill from there TT_TT) But don't worry, guys! I'll keep trying to improve myself (whether it'll work or not is yet to be seen, though.)

Until the next chapter!

P.S. Just want to inform you guys that, so far, the Decepticons are winning as far as the "favorite story" thing goes. So if any of you is also the Autobots fan, don't forget to check out **When Eyes and Optics Meet [Autobots]!** They are feeling really down right now!

P.P.S. Comments, criticisms, and suggestions are always appreciated! Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
